My brothers best friend
by Unitatogamer
Summary: When Violet is invited to her one of her friends party's little did she know that Nate her brothers best friend and also her crush would be there. And when that party starts up stuff happens.


**Thanks for wanting to read my story. This is my first one so please let me know how it goes! Also plz review! Here it goes.**

Chapter 1

Violet

I was an idiot. I had walked down the stairs that lead to the loft that was my room in my pajamas and my hair in a messy bun to come across Nate. Standing there in our living room. When he heard my foot hit the last step he turned. Damn it. He was wearing a tight white shirt that showed his ripped, tan chest to me and a pair of gray sweats that clung to his hips deliciously.

"Good morning Vi," he says with a smile in his voice.

"Nate," I say simply in return. I head to the big kitchen with a island and grab a bowl and some cereal. All the while I fell his stunning dark blue eyes following my every move.

" How'd you sleep?" He asks breaking the silence.

"I slept fine, you?" I finally meet his eyes and nearly melt at the look he's giving me.

" I slept fine." His voice sends shivers up my spine. I hand his the bowl of cereal and smile.

" Enjoy." I say then take the box upstairs to where Sapphire and I had slept. Sapphire was Nate's sister. We had been neighbors for our entire lives. Nate was my brother, Sean best friend. I had had a crush on him forever but to him I his sisters best friend and his best friends sister. Fuck.

Chapter 2

Nate

Damn if I had known she would've come down the stairs in that skimpy tank top and cut off shorts I would have left to avoid getting the early morning boner. But now I had one and to think that she just thought of me as a friend. Just thinking about it make my chest hurt. I was only a year older than her but damn if I didn't want her.

" Bro. You ok?" Sean says when he walks into the kitchen. I force a smirk and nod my head.

" Cmon man. Let's go to the gym." That's what I needed right now to get Violet out of my head.

In the gym I found a punching bad and started hammering away at it. Hit after hit after hit. Why was she the only one who did this to me? Hit. Why couldn't I get her sweet angels face out of my head? Hit. Why couldn't I get they way she has smirked at me this morning out of my head? Hit. And why did it make me feel happy? Hit. Hit. Hit

" Whoa man calm down," Sean's voice breaks into my thoughts, " What did that punching bag do to you?"

" Nothing," I say. " Girl troubles."

Sean looks away and says " Look I don't know anything about girls but what I do know is that whoever is troubling you would be out of her mind to turn you down. God knows every girl from here to New York wants to date you." I turn my head to him and say

" All except one."

Chapter 4

Violet

Some how Sapphire had convinced me to go to a party with her tonight. It was a summer party and swimsuit attire was a must. So I put in my blue and black bikini and a blue off the shoulder sun dress on. Sapphire and I knew that our brothers would be there and most of the Jr. and Sr. class would be there. Sapphire had known that I have a major crush on her brother and knew that I was hung up on him. So this was my chance to get fresh meat. I had told her she was crazy thinking that people actually like my. She had laughed and pulled me out the door to her blue convertible. We turned into the driveway of one of our long time friends Sadie. She has had this party every year since we where 14. Sadie came bursting out the door and gave both Sapphire and me a bone crushing hug before speaking

" Eeek you guys make it! In so happy. Ok so we have swimming and food out back dancing and drinks in the house and a movie in the basement!" She finished her speech and shooed us inside then left us to great her friends coming to the party. Sapphire and I made our way to the back yard where a pair of dark blue eyes meet mine almost immediately. I smiled and waved to Nate who then made a face like he was mad. Had I mad? Shit. Now I wanted to cry. But I refuse to let my smile falter. You know what? He's not worth my time he never will be. Besides all I do is make him mad. I turned back to look at him and found a tall brunette in front of him. Great. Screw thus I'm going to go finally let go of Nate and find someone worth my time... on the dance floor.

Chapter 5

Nate

The brunette who had all but grabbed my dick after rubbing herself on me had finally given up and went on to the next guy. I looked for Violet and found her dancing with some random guy and was rubbing her hot sexy little body all in his. No. He couldn't do that. She was mine. I didn't realize that I had been walking towards them and I stopped. What the hell wss wrong with me? She wasn't mine. Hell she never would be but that doesn't mean that random people get to grope her. No. If I was like a big brother to her. That's what I would be.

 **So what did you think? I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger but I will try to upload soon if people seem to like it. So yeah. Thanks again for reading and plz review. I'm also thinking about writing a Dramione fan fiction! Bye.**


End file.
